This tool solves a problem that has existed for more than 50 years. That is a method to hold a chuck key in a positive position when being tightened.
Some problems with other similar devices: They are awkward in that they are fastened to the drill motor itself. This causes interference in some drilling operation. Some of these tools also require the operator to place his hands on or near moving parts during the tightening operation of the chuck.
My tool with a locking pin is not attached to the drill during drilling operations. The design of my tool allows it to be removed after each tightening operation. Others do nothing to hold the chuck key in a positive position when being tightened.
The following list of patents disclose design features which have been conceived:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,386,879 Martinmaas 4-20-81 4,389,146 Coder 2-26-79 3,728,038 Gage 2-12-71 ______________________________________
Martinmaas tool does nothing to hold the key in a positive position.
Coder's tool requires running the drill motor to tighten the chuck. Also requires placing one hand in the chuck area when the drill motor is running. The torque of the drill motor is not sufficient to close the jaws tight enough to keep the drill bit from slipping.
Gage's tool is fastened to the drill motor. It is in the way, awkward, and clumsy.
None of the above patents provide a means to hold the chuck key in a good positive position and after using the tool remove it from the chuck.